


Najlepszy sposóba na kaca? Przygniatanie do materaca xD

by RainbowUnicorn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Było późno, Drinking, Fluff, Hangover, M/M, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0 2016, lekka faza w głowie, zawody
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>homemade hangover remedies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Najlepszy sposóba na kaca? Przygniatanie do materaca xD

Miał wrażenie, że słońce wypala mu się przez oczy prosto do mózgu. Uniósł dłoń, żeby zasłonić się przed światłem i jęknął przeciągle przypominając sobie wczorajszy wieczór.

\- Najwyższa pora – z końca pokoju dobiegł go o wiele zbyt wesoły głos jego partnera. - Naprawdę myślałeś, że jesteś w stanie wygrać z gliną z New Jersey w piciu whiskey?

\- Zgaś to. Błagam... - Wyjęczał, chowając twarz w poduszkę.

\- Masz szczęście Steven... - Danny wspiął się na niego zabierając mu poduszkę - że znam doskonały, domowy sposób na kaca.

McGarrett uśmiechnął się uznając, że nie czuje się AŻ tak źle i przyciągnął swoje lekarstwo na kaca do pocałunku.


End file.
